<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dial B for Bucky by Kalee60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651373">Dial B for Bucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60'>Kalee60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murder Mystery, POV Bucky Barnes, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shrunkyclunks, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky led a good life, a normal life. Sure his job as a compliance officer wasn’t exactly exciting, and by not exactly he meant not at all, but it paid the bills and allowed him the freedom to spend most of his weekends at his Grandmother's estate that he and Becca had renovated for guests. </p><p>Hosting murder mystery weekends with his best friend Darcy was the highlight of his month, he loved sliding into a different persona, helping co-workers or families navigate the intracacies of solving a crime while dressed up in their favourite era's threads. It was relaxing, no pressure and he met some amazing individuals.</p><p>But when some very unexpected guests arrive, some very famous guests - Bucky finds he’s unable to articulate let alone host a weekend event like a professional. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate when his biggest celebrity crush, Captain America was in his childhood home? Especially when Cap takes a keen interest in Bucky’s life, wanting to know him, talk to him.</p><p>Cue meddling best friends, meddling Avengers and a childhood game that turns into something Bucky never expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dial B for Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey All - I'm back with another ridiculous premise for these two dorks to find love in!</p><p>This isn't part of my AU extravaganza - but a Shrunkyclunks meet-cute that came about purely so that I could acheive my first BINGO in Bucky Barnes Bingo  - so yay - I managed to achieve it. I find it really interesting that most of these stories wouldn't exist in these forms if it wasn't for the AU prompt challenge or the two bingos im in - I try and mangle two or three prompts into the one story and it's fabulous as it takes me down paths I wouldn't have even thought of.</p><p>I also have a thing for Darcy being a chef... I might need to change that up - after the next story - she's also a chef in that :D</p><p>So I hope you enjoy this little foray into disaster Bucky and a smitten Captain America &lt;3</p><p>This covers off two of my Bingo Squares:<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo - Y1 - AU: Noir Detective<br/>Stucky Bingo - A2 - Seven minutes in Heaven</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky looked around critically, ensuring that everything was set up correctly and to his (admittedly high) standards. All the costumes had been laundered from the last weekend of visitors, Darcy had all the menus sorted out, the bedrooms were equipped and cleaned and he had the new mystery storyline and character cards organised.</p><p>All he had to do now was wait for the impending arrival of his guests, people that had paid good money for Bucky to organise a weekend retreat for a team building Noir Detective murder mystery. And he couldn’t wait.</p><p>Bucky loved his weekend job, the large old house he and Becca had inherited from his Grandmother only a couple of hours drive out of the city and on a small allotment of land. It boasted luscious gardens, a stable (though no horses) and enough room inside to house up to twelve people comfortably, or more not so comfortably. They'd wanted to keep the house in the family, but neither of them wanted to move from the city, so in a compromise, they used it for different activities to make some money for the upkeep, and it also gave them a purpose now their parents were gone. </p><p>Bucky hosted murder mystery weekends, Becca organised her fancy yoga retreats and Darcy, his childhood best friend, held cooking classes. The activities kept them all busy and for Bucky it was a nice outlet from his day job as a freelance Compliance Officer, ensuring large companies complied with all regulatory and legal policies and procedures that governed them. He really enjoyed letting his hair down figuratively and literally to step outside of his mundane career.</p><p>“You nervous about meeting your guests?” Darcy yelled out from the kitchen and Bucky ran a hand over the sideboard in the hall as he walked towards her, finding no dust, <em> good </em>.</p><p>“Why would I be?” He asked with a quirk to his brow when he walked into the room, seeing Darcy furiously mixing something by hand. “It’s a standard mystery story they picked out.”</p><p>Darcy stopped her movements and looked at him a moment, her face warring disbelief and something else, and he knew that look too well, and suddenly his stomach burst into nerves, what did she know that he didn’t?</p><p>“Oh, no reason,” she wiped her brow with the inside of her elbow and continued to make what looked and smelt to be pumpkin scones, “Who’s the booking for again?”</p><p>Bucky grabbed his phone out, “a guy called Anthony, that’s all I’ve got.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Darcy smirked and threw the content from the bowl onto a floured surface and began to knead the dough, “Ah, sorry I was chatting to his… partner about dietary requirements, found out a little more about our visitors.”</p><p>Bucky waited, and when Darcy just started to hum a familiar tune, and didn’t respond he huffed out an annoyed breath. She was such a pain in the ass.</p><p>“Are you humming, <em> Holding out for a hero </em>?”</p><p>“Of course not, I’ve never even heard of that song by Bonnie Tyler so why on earth would I be humming it?”</p><p>Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes, “you’re an idiot, you know that right?”</p><p>“But you chose to be my best friend - so who is the bigger idiot?”</p><p>“Come on, I was six - I’ve come to regret my decision many times since then.”</p><p>Darcy then proceeded to slap the back of his hand with a metal spoon as he reached out to try and get a fingerful of freshly whipped cream, eliciting a yelp. “You know better,” she warned.</p><p>“You didn’t have to put all your strength into it though. Oh shit, I think I hear a car,” A huge whooshing noise filled the kitchen and Darcy looked at him with a smirk, making him frown, “that’s not a damn car, what the <em> fuck </em> is that?”</p><p>Bucky walked towards the back of the house where the noise was coming from, staring out the huge plate glass window that took up almost the entire end of the house. He looked, but saw nothing except the large garden, a garden that was being ripped into a frenzy from an unseen force of air though.</p><p>“What the <em> actual </em> fuck,” he repeated, and suddenly a hovering craft appeared out of thin air and his jaw dropped. Should he call the authorities, the National Guard, his neighbours?</p><p>The back end opened up just as Darcy sauntered out from the kitchen to stand next to him, reaching out to shut his mouth with her palm and a chuckle; clearly not concerned at the alien invasion happening ten yards away.</p><p>“What was Anthony’s last name again?” Darcy singsonged as a tall muscled figure with shoulder length dirty blonde hair walked down the walkway, Darcy whistling appreciatively under her breath.</p><p>“Potts... why…? Oh fuck…” Bucky rubbed a hand over his face as he watched Tony Stark appear followed by another six familiar famous people, all wearing civilian clothes. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, nerves ramping up until his stomach shook from them.</p><p>“Oh this is going to be brilliant,” Darcy laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing tightly as a man clad in dark jeans and a tight soft blue t-shirt appeared, sucking all the air out of his lungs. “Oh look, isn’t that your celebrity crush in the flesh? Captain Bi-Merica?”</p><p>Bucky gulped and flushed red as Tony strode to the back door and flung it open.</p><p>“Jimmy James Barnacle I presume? I’ve arrived - so let the fun begin. You have any vodka?”</p><p>Bucky hid his nerves as Pepper admonished Tony and greeted Darcy warmly as if they’d met before, but he guessed they had, since they’d been conversing over the menu. He then managed at the last second to plaster a professional smile on his face, just as Steve Rogers in the flesh strode in on the heels of one Natasha Rominoff. And when their eyes met, Steve appeared to startle before he gave a bright warm smile in greeting, at the exact same time as Bucky let out an unexpected squeaking grunt, that was entirely <em> way </em>too loud in the space. Steve’s friendly expression immediately turned into a frown as Natasha burst into a bright grin next to him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Darcy’s cackle filled his ears as he died of shame. </p><p>He was going to kill her - at least three times.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the initial mortification of not expecting literal superheros to fill the house most of his childhood memories were made in, Bucky managed to pull his shit together to introduce himself and Darcy to the group and found out who each of the Avengers were in turn. It was already late Friday afternoon and everyone appeared relaxed as they sat around the large back area eating the sweet treats Darcy had whipped up and having a drink before they got down to the business of murder. </p><p>Bucky looked around at the eclectic group trying to hide his disbelief, Natasha and Clint were sitting on large cushions on the plush rug up against the window, the day’s late sunlight haloing her red and his blonde hair in juxtaposition to the other. Bruce and Pepper were chatting about the pumpkin scones and trying to get Darcy’s recipe from her as Tony created cocktails in the kitchen. Thor and Sam stood before the large map that showed heat signatures of the most photographed places in the world, pointing and murmuring to the other, and Steve… Steve was walking towards Bucky. </p><p>Almost 200 pounds of pure sculptured man was in his sights and Bucky swallowed thickly, he was going to make an utter fool of himself, he couldn’t even think straight (not that he had since discovering he exclusively liked boys at fifteen) let alone hold a conversation with one of the most charismatic and famous men in the world.</p><p>“This is a nice place you’ve got, James.”</p><p>“Bucky,” he strangled out, sounding like he was that fifteen year old boy again. What decibel was he speaking at?</p><p>“Sorry?” Steve said, reacting like Bucky had sworn at him, and maybe it <em> did </em> sound like a cuss word.</p><p>“Call me Bucky, that’s what I… that’s just… I prefer it.” His mangled words making zero sense, and he knew he’d muff this up. Not even three seconds into a one-on-one with Steve and he’d dug himself into a hole the size of the hero’s biceps - in other words, huge.</p><p>But Steve only smiled at him and it was so unguarded and beautiful he could only stare like a dork, “can do, Bucky it is then. So this is what you do? I mean host these weekends?”</p><p>“Yep,” Bucky replied quickly then realised he could actually allow a few more words out of his mouth at a time and hope for the best. “I have a day job, although it’s not as exciting as what you do, but I mean the break-neck speed of company compliance can be a treacherous and evil place too.”</p><p>Bucky wanted to curl up and die at how lame he sounded trying to joke but was surprised when Steve let out a small chuckle, “Honestly, I wish I had a traditional day job. It’s hard to meet… I mean make connect… It’s not all heroics and good deeds,” he finished.</p><p>Bucky made an enquiring noise, scared another idiotic quip might leave his throat if he opened his mouth. But Steve got the gist.</p><p>“Well, for example, last week I had to mediate between two candidates for the role of Bacon King.”</p><p>“Bacon King…” Bucky trailed off waiting for the punchline.</p><p>“That’s it, Bacon King. It was some promotional thing my PR Manager got me into. I mean, I love bacon, don’t get me wrong, but it was a bit ridiculous so I slipped out early and went to the local hospital to visit the sick children, so not a total loss in the end.”</p><p>Something clenched and Bucky thought he was having a stroke, but no, he was just completely enamoured by the huge man standing in front of him, speaking about visiting unwell kids, just because it would make their day and honestly, Bucky almost wanted him to be a prick, just so his obvious hard-on for the man wasn’t so… obvious.</p><p>“Stop flirting with our host, and taste this,” Tony bellowed and thrust a pink looking drink into Steve’s hand, whose face flushed a pretty shade of crimson at the words and Bucky tilted his head. Steve wasn’t flirting, couldn’t have been, unless Tony meant to direct that at <em> him </em> , but Bucky <em> was </em> the host so what did he - </p><p>“This is for you, Buck-a-truck,” Tony interrupted his careening thoughts and Bucky took one whiff and baulked, had Tony used an entire bottle of vodka? Because generally you couldn’t smell it.</p><p>“It’s Bucky,” he tried as Tony winked at him, then gave an exaggerated wink at Steve, who suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world. Bucky had only met Tony this one time and he had an inkling he was a bit of a douche outside of his Iron Man persona.</p><p>Trying to get the entire fiasco back on track, he cleared his throat and started to talk to the group, the freaking Avengers, about what would happen and how the weekend would work, all while trying to ignore deep blue eyes locked on him.</p><p>He explained how the murder would happen during dinner and how poor Darcy would be the victim, to which he assured Tony and Clint that they would still receive their ten course degustation when they protested the death of the chef, it was pretend after all. </p><p>Darcy <em> loved </em> playing the murder victim, screaming and taking her last gasp as they all came running, Bucky thought she overacted it, but apparently since he dropped out of drama class early on in high school, he didn’t get to tell her if she died well or not.</p><p>Bucky handed out the sealed random character descriptions and backstories to them all and only had one hiccup when Tony asked who would need the most assistance from the hired help, which was Bucky, and trying not to take offense, he indicated that the Detective generally required more one-on-one time. And that was when Tony walked directly over to Steve, plucked his card pack out of his hands and thrust his own in to replace it. Steve’s eyes widened a moment when he read his card, but he didn’t complain or call Tony out. Internally shrugging, Bucky showed them to the costume room and left them to it, really interested in how their forties outfits would suit them all, while trying not to specifically imagine Steve in high waisted checked pants with a short sweater hugging his imposing frame. Bucky adjusted himself at the thought.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Darcy asked when he came back to the kitchen with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“Alright, but what the hell, Darce? What the flip are the Avengers doing here? In my house? Doing a Noir Detective Murder Mystery?”</p><p>“Team building I assume,” she responded and he gave her a flat stare. “I don’t know, but I mean that’s how you package it on the website, and they <em> are </em> a team.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head and grabbed a large glass of water, drinking it down in one gulp, only after Darcy threw a cucumber stick in it that almost took out an eye. He didn’t want to admit it tasted better.</p><p>“Would you like one of Tony’s cocktails instead?” Darcy teased at his protests against the vegetable in his drink and gestured towards the abandoned jug of pink vodka and he grimaced. </p><p>“It’s probably best I keep a level head tonight.”</p><p>“Just in case you get some head?”</p><p>“Darcy!” </p><p>Her laugh was infectious and they stood there entirely too long cracking up until he couldn’t breath.</p><p>“Just FYI, that scenario could only ever happen in my <em> dreams </em>, there is no way Steve, I mean, someone that famous and gorgeous would be interested in me or want to give me a blow j-”</p><p>“Buck?” A deep voice suddenly asked and his head whipped around so quickly he almost pulled a neck muscle. Face burning and wondering how much of their conversation was overheard, he found Steve standing just inside the kitchen looking contrite and, damn if it wasn’t the sweetest expression on his perfect face.</p><p>“Hey Steve,” he stumbled out, “Everything okay?” </p><p>“I’m not certain the… er, I think the trenchcoat is a little… tight. I mean, the shoulders are…” Steve shrugged, looking embarrassed at the fact he was too <em> big </em> to fit into the costume. And that conjured up too many delicious fantasies about the breadth of those shoulders.</p><p>“No worries at all, I have extras in the attic in all sizes, come on.”</p><p>Bucky left the kitchen, ignoring the small humming song he heard escaping between Darcy’s lips, suspiciously sounding like Ginuwines’ <em> Pony. </em>He really needed to talk to her about how much she broke into song around him. </p><p>They chatted about mundane things, like the weather and how he’d renovated the house to suit so many guests as they walked up the stairs towards the attic. And at one point Bucky threw a glance over his shoulder to laugh at something Steve said, only to find the hero’s gaze riveted on him, on his ass to be precise. All the air left his lungs and he chastised himself for getting excited over something like an errant gaze which to be fair, where was Steve <em> supposed </em> to look as they climbed a narrow staircase? But it was the dusting of pink over his cheeks that gave Bucky pause. The world knew that Steve was bi, but would Steve ever look at someone as boring and normal as Bucky and find his brand of… self - attractive?</p><p>He wasn’t blind, he knew that his profile wasn’t awful, he’d had his fair share of admirers, his longer hair, his lean yet muscular build and cheeky smirk tended to serve him well. But Steve Rogers, <em> Captain America </em> , was a whole different ball game. Steve hadn’t dated any men outright, so Bucky didn’t have a scale on where to put himself to measure up, <em> hell </em>, he was just lucky to have met the man in the first place. Bucky shouldn’t entertain any extra thoughts of the spicy variety. </p><p>“Okay, so here are all the coats, let’s have a look at you.” Bucky stated once they were in the converted attic, and without thinking walked directly into Steve’s space with a coat he thought would fit and measured him up.</p><p>Bucky realised his error within seconds, having treated Steve the exact same way as anyone else he would be assisting, but it was different. Generally Bucky was not so terrifyingly attracted to the person, and he knew pulling away now would make it that much more obvious. Steve to his credit was staring down at him with an expression that bordered fond and something darker, something that made Bucky shiver and glance up, bringing in sharp contrast the slight height difference and the sheer size of Steve - and <em> god </em> did Bucky want. He wanted to be pinned, taken, slammed into with a force that would steal the breath from his lungs. </p><p>“Buck, do you feel the -”</p><p>“Here you are - thank god you’ve still got pants on,” Tony came blustering into the attic space, “my pants are similar to you two’s and are currently too tight across the crotch.”</p><p>Bucky hastily took a step away from Steve, the trenchcoat falling to the floor and he heard a small annoyed noise escape Steve, Bucky was violently red and wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He was so obvious that Tony freaking Stark took one look at him and called him out - in <em> front </em> of Steve.</p><p>“Right… so over here are some other sizes,” Bucky rambled while helping Tony go through a rack of different pants, all while trying desperately to get his heart rate under control. And once they’d been sorted with clothes Bucky fled.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys are… okay - I’ve got to check on Darcy,” and ignored Steve who called his name out and Tony’s responding laugh, missing the teasing words that followed, having an idea they were aimed at Bucky.</p><p>He needed to sort himself out and quick, he was a professional dammit. Yeah professionally inept around Steve Rogers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thankfully the rest of the evening went without a hitch, the food was delicious, of course. Darcy’s death was the talk of dinner, as it should have been, but mostly people were impressed at her acting, to which Bucky rolled his eyes. Her head was big enough without a bevvy of Avengers pandering to her ego. Though she did actually do a great job this time, Bucky would never admit it out loud.</p><p>Everyone looked amazing in their Forties outfits, Pepper and Natasha shining like movie stars, the men all handsome and imposing in their suits, and then there was Steve, who Bucky tried hard not to even glance at, which was proving almost impossible for two reasons. One, Bucky had to work closely with him as the lead Detective and guide Steve through what needed to be asked, how to navigate his character and help, and two, because he looked like smoke and fire and everything Bucky wanted to climb over and nestle into for the rest of his days.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“So Mrs Montoya, what were you doing at 8pm this evening?” Steve asked in a low cadence, meaning he was in character and Bucky held off a full body shiver at that deep voice.</p><p>“Well Detective Westley, I was with my friend Ms Vizzini,” Pepper responded with doe eyes.</p><p>Natasha spoke up, “Yes, and if you don’t believe us, we saw Mr Humperdinck in the hallway, he saw us too isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Humperdinck, why the hell am I Humperdinck?” Tony exclaimed and Pepper shook her head and rested her face in her palms a second, when Tony noticed he cleared his throat and tried again, “I’m sorry dear Ms Vizzini, but I don’t recall seeing yourself or Mrs Montoya tonight. I believe you’re lying.”</p><p>The gasp that Natasha let out made Bucky smile behind his hand. They’d got the hang of the characters and the game easily, Tony being a dick aside.</p><p>Bucky made his escape, but not too far in case they needed him, but he needed a breather, needed to get his head back into the game, <em> not </em> to continually find Steve in his line of vision and start fantasising about all the things that he wished would happen. It was not seemly to get boners at work. Unless he worked in porn, an industry he quite clearly didn’t.</p><p>Tony called him in a few times for extra assistance over the evening to help Steve out, who looked slightly eager yet also a little embarrassed at having Bucky come to the rescue. And Bucky started to question Tony’s motives as Steve was a renowned strategist, there was no way he required help on how to play a game that required reasoning and a sharp mind. But Bucky said nothing and with a broad smile and a few tips, pulled Steve aside, feeling seven pairs of eyes on them, and explained sections to him, Steve’s face too close, sharing breath for those few moments, leaving Bucky dazed and a little off balance for a few seconds after. Thankfully he only stumbled once, and could blame the uneven rug on the ground, but the way Sam and Natasha smirked at him, he had a feeling everyone in the room could tell he was crushing hard.</p><p>It wasn’t doing his ego any favours.</p><p>Since the mystery went over the entire weekend, they ceased play close to eleven that night, and as Bucky and Darcy made themselves a pot of tea, he soon found they were joined by Bruce, Sam, Natasha and Steve in the kitchen, the others all going over their characters further, and Bucky was thrilled at the engagement level. Maybe these superheros, these people who were extraordinary every day, actually needed to get out of their skins on occasion, become somebody else, pretend. Bucky was pleased to be able to offer them an out, no matter how unorthodox.</p><p>“Tea?” Bucky asked around.</p><p>“Peppermint if you have it,” Natasha replied, and Darcy immediately got out her tea chest with no less than six different varieties of peppermint, which Steve eagerly looked over as well and Bucky all but melted at seeing this huge strong man, looking so excited at the fact a three mint tea was in existence.</p><p>Bruce opted for a chamomile and vanilla blend and Sam went for a gunpowder green, the others still finishing off their cocktails in the dining room. Bucky also made himself a three mint tea and as the cups sat on the counter steeping with everyone’s varietals they chatted amongst themselves, and it was normal, except for the fact Bucky’s gaze was continually drawn towards a blue gaze that was on him more often than not.</p><p>“So you live here and do this all the time?”</p><p>Bucky startled, and turned to Bruce, “Oh, no, actually I live and work out of Brooklyn, this is just for fun,” Bucky stalled when he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over at Steve where the noise had come from, but he was sipping tea, Natasha looking at him with a indulgent smile. <em> Strange. </em></p><p>“Fun?” Sam asked, “Man, does anyone here remember doing things for the fun of it?”</p><p>“I would argue and say what we are doing right now is fun.” Bruce piped up, “It’s nice, relaxing, Pepper was right, we needed to just get out of the city for a weekend.”</p><p>Bucky hummed in agreement, “Look, I don’t do what you… do,” he gestured helplessly at Bruce then the others, and hoped he didn’t sound rude, “But getting out every other weekend has saved my sanity.”</p><p>“You could always try and date some of those guys that keep asking, Buck, save your sanity in other ways.” Darcy piped up and gave him an exaggerated wink and he could have died.</p><p>“You’re single?” </p><p>Startled by the blurted question and even more so when he realised it had come from Steve, he went to answer but before he could, Steve drained his drink and without looking at anyone in the room, placed his cup down and apologised quickly, saying he was tired, fleeing a second later.</p><p>Bucky stood stunned at the turn of events, mouth open and for the second time that day, Darcy shut his mouth with her hand, and when the others started to talk about the next day and their character activities, Darcy leant up and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“You’ll thank me later.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day was a flurry of activity, Bucky helping out in the kitchen at breakfast, because although Darcy was a chef, apparently he could magically get pancakes the fluffiest she’d ever seen, so he manned the griddle and produced more pancakes than he’d ever made previously. The Avengers were a hungry lot.</p><p>“Darcy, your pancakes are to die for, I could eat them every single day.” Steve gushed as he brought his plate in from the dining room.</p><p>“Well, if you’re nice I can organise that for you, because that’s the man who made them, and he’s available <em> every </em> morning.”</p><p>“Darcy,” Bucky hissed, his face burning and he smiled over his shoulder and gave Steve a small wave. “Morning Steve, are you the reason I’ve been standing here for an hour and a half?”</p><p>Steve looked stricken and Bucky immediately felt bad.</p><p>“Oh god, that wasn’t a complaint, I honestly don’t mind, I love making breakfast, I’m flattered you like them that’s all.”</p><p>Steve seemed to lose the panicked look in his eyes and smiled wide, “Like them? That’s an understatement, I love them, sweet, fluffy, smooth on my tongue, and smothered in syrup, they were perfection.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re describing the man who made them.” Darcy whispered loudly and Bucky coughed to try and drown her out. She was being way too obvious, and he was dying of embarrassment each and every time she opened her mouth.</p><p>Steve didn’t say anything at first, just placed his plate on the sink, but as he walked out Bucky heard him tease, “You never know Darcy, maybe I’ll get to find out.”</p><p>And at Darcy’s squeal, Bucky shushed her, still not convinced Steve wasn’t just having a laugh. But… what if he wasn’t?</p><p>What if Steve Rogers was actually interested in one Bucky Barnes?</p><p>His brain wouldn’t compute the thought, so he just tidied up the kitchen and started to organise the next part of the murder mystery day.</p><p>He’d think about it later. </p><p>Alone. </p><p>In his room. </p><p>With a bucket of lube.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Bucky had announced the next stage of the game, all while battling the rouge he knew was creeping up onto his cheeks, because for some reason Detective Westley’s eyes hadn’t moved from him the entire time, he left them to it, going to find Darcy to help with dinner preparations and entertainment for the night. The mystery would conclude after they’d eaten the main course, with the murderers reveal to fall just before dessert, and Pepper had requested a few old school games for afterwards to unwind, games played when they were kids.</p><p>Bucky had done a little research and procured some board games that would fit the bill, and also organised charades along with a few adult card games just for something a little spicier. He was certain that the Avengers (how was that even something he got to say) had enjoyed their weekend respite so far, and everyone was engaging, lovely and not at all foreboding and aloof as the media made them out to be. </p><p>Clint was the biggest goofball, <em> so </em> accident prone and Bucky couldn’t help worry that he was the one who wielded arrows, but then there was Sam, he was somebody Bucky could snark with, they bounced off each other almost immediately and knew given time their snark would move to banter. Pepper was quiet but had resolve of steel, something he knew Tony needed and appreicated even though he wouldn’t admit it, but the way the billionaire looked at her like she hung the moon, was enough for Bucky to relent and admit Tony was a douche, but not a fucking asshole.</p><p>The others were quiet but lovely, Darcy fawning over Thor, a sight to witness, yet he gravitated towards Natasha and of course Steve the most.</p><p>Steve, the man who he’d always admired from afar like any celebrity crush, one where the chances of them meeting even though they lived in the same city, was slim to almost impossible, was suddenly staring at him with an intensity behind his gaze that Bucky was still too worried to hope meant something more.</p><p>But he was starting to believe it wasn’t all in his head.</p><p>The rest of the day was a lot of fun, Bucky finding people in corners having robust discussions about the murder, staying in character as much as they could. And that was what he loved about the weekends, people becoming immersed in another life, of letting go of their own worries and enjoying themselves just for the sake of it.</p><p>Twice over the course of the day the Avengers had all fallen in a heap in the large back area overlooking the garden to debrief out of character, to go over information that had come through via someone named JARVIS, and in these times Bucky took his leave. But was soon called back in, along with Darcy to sit with them, have a laugh, chat and Bucky somehow found himself always pressed up against Steve’s side in one of the only spaces left available on the sofa. He didn’t want to admit how much just the small touches as Steve leant forward, or gestured with his huge arms, made his stomach swoop. How Steve’s warm blue gaze caught his more often than not to say something meant for his ears only, and it was almost impossible to miss Natasha’s smug grin and Clint’s look of puzzlement at her smile.</p><p>It was a surreal day.</p><p>If someone had told Bucky Barnes he’d be hosting some of the planets’ mightiest heros for a murder mystery weekend, he'd have laughed so hard it would have caused injury. But here they were, and his celebrity crush was almost sitting on his lap.</p><p>“So do you head back to the city tomorrow?” Steve asked, his voice low and liquid while Bucky stared at pink lips so very close to his for way too long.</p><p>Shaking his head a little, his eyes finally moved up to catch Steve’s sparkling in amusement, “yeah, err, Darcy will head back after lunch, I need to finalise a few things and get it ready for Becca’s yoga retreat this week.”</p><p>“Becca, she’s your sister right?”</p><p>Bucky was stunned Steve had remembered that small tidbit he’d let out, certain Steve wasn’t part of the conversation with Pepper, who was interested in the retreat, Becca would flip her lid if she found out. He wasn’t going to tell her at all. Let her find out when Pepper arrived.</p><p>“Yeah, the three of us utilise this place as much as we can, but Becca’s retreats are by far the most popular. She’s a pain in my ass, but has a way with bringing serenity to peoples lives. Well, to everyones but mine,” he tacked on as a joke.</p><p>Steve chuckled and his eyes flicked down to Bucky’s mouth, and he felt his smile falter under the scrutiny. <em> Jesus </em>, Steve had expressive eyes. </p><p>“I’d really like to meet her one day.”</p><p>“Sure,” Bucky replied without thinking, then as Tony told everyone to stop lollygagging and get up so he could prove he’d not killed Darcy (Ms Fezzik), Bucky stalled. Did Steve just ask with no motive to meet his sister, like they were friends, like they’d actually see each other once the weekend was concluded? </p><p>But he didn’t have time to think too hard on it as the rest of the day whirled by as accusations flew and pretend tempers flared (though sometimes with Bruce, he wasn’t sure if it was pretend). And if Bucky were being honest, he’d probably admit that he was floating on a cloud of disbelief and happiness all day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I can’t believe you killed Ms Fezzik!” Pepper shouted across the table at a smug looking Thor. Thor who’d been playing the game quietly but with so many questions to Bucky, leaving the rest of the group convinced he wasn’t a criminal mastermind.</p><p>“I do believe my brother is a trickster. So…” he shrugged with a glint in his eye and grabbed the stein of beer before him and drank heartily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he’d finished. “I learnt from the best. Only Bruce, my Brother in arms questioned me as Mr Max. The only one out of you all to show distrust in me.”</p><p>Bucky laughed as the group erupted at the twist, Bruce winning the game as Tony loudly complained that he should be compensated at the slander to his character’s good name, but soon quietened down when Darcy came in with dessert and a cognac to finish.</p><p>Afterwards, Bucky took them through to the huge games room, set in the atrium adjoined to the house, trying not to blush under the compliments on what a beautiful space it was. The open fireplace crackled and sparked at them as Bucky left them to it to play the games he’d organised. He gave one last quick glance over his shoulder as the group laughed when Clint pulled out Twister, though it was Steve he was searching for, finding the large man already staring at him as he quietly left the room.   </p><p>Tony found them an hour later as he and Darcy laughed over a compilation she’d found online of cats being assholes, after having just finished cleaning up the kitchen and organising the preparations for breakfast.</p><p>“Alright you two, in you come.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Bucky asked with a hint of a smile at the sheer demand in Tony’s voice.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re getting out of playing games with us, I’m very much ‘a more the merrier kind of guy’. Plus we just opened another bottle of cognac and need your help drinking it. Well I don’t, but Pep’s insisted.”</p><p>Before Bucky could protest that they really shouldn’t, Darcy glanced over her shoulder at him and winked, “Hell’s yeah I’m going to play games, with the <em> Avengers.” </em> She hissed the name out and followed a smug Tony down the hall towards the atrium while Bucky filled up some water jugs.</p><p>Bucky looked heavenward for a moment, wondering if he actually had a fraternizing with clients clause in his disclaimer, and before he could follow the others, someone else joined him in the kitchen. Placing the jug he held in the fridge, and assuming Darcy had come back, he turned with a wide grin only to find Steve standing in the doorway with a small shy smile on his face. And Bucky’s heart lurched at the expression.</p><p>“Hey Buck, you coming?”</p><p>Steve was almost silhouetted in the low light from the hallway and Bucky gulped, those four words parceled together painting a whole different scenario in his mind.</p><p>“I hope to be soon,” he said back quietly under his breath.</p><p>“You <em> hope </em> to?” Steve asked, his voice an octave lower and Bucky startled, how had Steve heard him? Then the colour drained out of his face, of course he could. Steve Rogers was a damn super soldier.</p><p>“Oh god, I’ve stepped over boundaries right? No actually I think I’ve pole vaulted over them, that was really inappro-”</p><p>“Buck,” Steve interrupted and Bucky went quiet, his stomach churning as Steve took another step forward, bringing them close enough to reach out and touch if they wanted to. “Are you, I mean… is there a chance you’d be <em> interested </em> in hanging out with me?”</p><p>Gaping was not an attractive trait, but that’s all Bucky had left in him by that stage.</p><p>“I’m not dead,” was how he responded and at Steve’s questioning look he once more realised what an utter ass he was around this man, forgetting his words, how to interact with another functioning person. “Uh, yes… I believe I would be.”</p><p>Steve smiled brightly and Bucky started to swoon, “Oh thats, good. That’s really,” Steve paused and took in a breath, “I just don't meet a lot of people I feel comfortable with, and I do around you. You’re so open and friendly.”</p><p>Bucky’s grin tightened before he forced himself to relax, attempting to hide the snip of pain. Steve was after a friend, of course he was. And Bucky, once he swallowed down his disappointment, could absolutely give that to him. Would be proud to.</p><p>“Yeah Steve, if you're after a friend you've got one here.”</p><p>Steve frowned and Bucky was helpless to think it was anything <em> but </em> adorable. “Oh, that's not -”</p><p>“Come on boys,” Pepper appeared at the kitchen door with a bright grin, beckoning them towards her.</p><p>And the way Steve clenched his teeth before turning around with a carefree expression, Bucky wondered if it were Tony who interrupted them, if Steve would have been as polite.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It took less than an hour before the games went sideways, both less and more time then Bucky thought it would, and suddenly Truth or Dare turned into an abridged PG version of Spin the Bottle, until finally Tony declared that he’d been poking around the house and found a large cupboard that would be <em> perfect </em> for ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’.</p><p>And that was where Bucky made motions to bow out, because not only was he the host (boasting one cognac under his belt, much to Tony’s disgust), but he was still in charge of these people and shouldn’t at all be playing along in the first place.</p><p>As he stood up to say his goodnites, he looked over at Tony, only to find him staring down with a smirk at the bottle he’d just spun, now pointing directly between Bucky and Steve.</p><p>“Oh look at that! Steve and Bucky, you first!”</p><p>Bucky baulked, what? That’s not how the game went? Was it? He looked between a smug as anything Natasha and Tony then finally Steve, who was staring at him with what appeared to be eagerness and something else darker in his eyes.</p><p><em> Oh god </em>, he was going to say yes wasn’t he?</p><p>In the end he didn’t have to, Darcy yanked him by the hand and within moments, they were both marched down the hall to catcalls and laughter and pushed inside a room that technically wasn’t a closet, but was a tiny space Bucky used for storage.</p><p>There was a lightswitch in the room, but neither of them mentioned it, nor reached for it. In fact, neither of them said anything for a long second, Bucky still stunned at the turn of events. His vision slowly adjusted to the dark, making out shapes after a moment as the light under the door seeped in, and he moved from foot to foot nervously.</p><p>“So what do we do?” Bucky tried for a light tone, but the husk in his voice was loud and desperate.</p><p>“Well, we have seven minutes,” Steve answered, and Bucky felt him move forward, the heat of his body radiating against Bucky’s front.</p><p>“And?” Bucky managed to whisper breathlessly.  </p><p>“And I heard what you said in the kitchen yesterday afternoon.”</p><p>Frowning at the turn of conversation, he tried to recall what Steve might have overheard and came up blank. He’d said a lot of things over the course of the day. “What? That I wanted to draw a dick on the back of Tony’s suit?”</p><p>Steve’s chuckle warmed him to his toes. “Uh, no. It was actually something a little more... personal.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Steve hesitated for the barest second, “it was when you said that someone like me, well, <em> me </em> in fact, wouldn’t ever want to give you head, a blow job.”</p><p>Bucky’s entire body flushed cold then hot as he slumped against the wall behind him, head hitting the plaster hard and groaned, “oh fuck, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, we were just chatting and joking about… nothing. That was just -”</p><p>“But I do.” Steve interrupted.</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“I do want to do that to you, very much so.” Steve moved a little closer, his palm brushing against Bucky’s elbow and he just about burst into flames, not believing what he was hearing. “And I have a proposition for you, if you’re on board. I don’t want to force you or anything.”</p><p>Gulping, Bucky wanted to yell that Steve could quite literally do anything to him and he would still beg for more afterwards, in the end he practically did, “Steve, I’m fairly certain anything you ask, I’m going to say yes to.”</p><p>“Okay, but honestly say no if you need to, I won’t be offended.” Steve took in a breath and Bucky was holding his, having no idea what Steve was about to proposition him with, maybe kiss, he could totally see himself making out with Steve for the remainder of their time. He’d been looking at his lips too often as it was now. “I think we have about 6 minutes left - do you think I can make you come in that time?”</p><p>“Wha?” Bucky said for the second time in the space of twenty seconds. </p><p>“If you’d like, that is. I want to try and make you come before we’re let out of here.”</p><p>Dumbfounded and already half hard in his pants, Bucky wanted to scream from the roof that Steve could, wanted to take out a full page ad in the Times to tell everyone that Captain America just offered him an orgasm in a closet. He realised as Steve’s breath hitched that he’d not responded. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>“Okay,” he managed eloquently. “Sure.”</p><p>Steve dropped to his knees immediately with a soft thump and Bucky stifled a moan, “oh thank god, I've been thinking about this since the first moment I saw you.”</p><p>Bucky couldn’t articulate, had lost the ability, but Steve had wanted <em> him </em> too, from that first moment? How was that even possible, he was no one, he didn’t deserve or warrant the attention from a National Hero? A Hero who’d deftly pulled his hard dick out of his pants like he’d done it before.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Bucky’s head once again hit the wall as Steve’’s hot mouth engulfed him. It was going to be an awfully quick six minutes - he was betting he’d come in two.</p><p>If having Steve’s tongue wrapped around him, as he sucked and bobbed up and down wasn’t the hottest experience he’d ever had, then hearing Steve moan around his dick, the vibrations running up the length of him was a close second.</p><p>“God yes, you’re perfect. Just like I knew you'd be,” Steve said around him as he added his huge hand to the mix and started to jerk fast and hard, tongue slipping across his slit, tasting and growling, “christ you taste amazing too.”</p><p>“Jesus fuck, you cant… you can’t, <em> fuck, </em> you can’t say shit like that.”</p><p>“Why not?” Was Steve’s cheeky reply as he sucked him right down again.</p><p>“Because…” And Bucky said no more as Steve started to suck mean and hard, with a twist to his wrist and Bucky had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop screaming down the house at Steve’s relentless and brutal pace.</p><p>As Steve slurped obscenely at his cock, Bucky tried to hold out and attempt to at least look like he had a little stamina. Then the questions set in - how long had they been in there, were they about to be caught? Jesus, even the thought made him twitch and thrust his hips into Steve’s wet mouth, who just gasped and sucked harder. This man couldn’t be for real.</p><p>Then Steve pinned Bucky to the wall, holding him in place with one huge hand across his stomach, a thumb digging into his hip, pressing hard and splaying his fingers across the breadth of hot skin until his middle finger almost reached his other hip bone. </p><p>Steve’s hand was immense and Bucky was weak for it. </p><p>Add in the fact that he couldn’t move against the grip and he was gone, on the cusp of orgasm in a second - all from an unintentional show of strength.</p><p>A noise that wasn’t human left his throat as Steve started to really jerk him, mouth hovering over the end of his dick, licking and teasing the tip then swirling his tongue a little further down and he couldn’t do it anymore. Bucky had no resolve, didn’t care that he’d lasted mere minutes, seconds even, how could he in the face of having Steve Rogers on his knees for him, loudly enjoying taking Bucky apart, sucking his dick.</p><p>“I’m gonna…” Bucky started, and tried again, “Steve, I’m…”</p><p>“Wanna taste you.” Steve rasped around his dick and that was it, that was all it took and Bucky was coming, Steve’s mouth around him like a vice, sucking as Bucky bent over in ecstacy, still not able to move too far because of the damn huge hand that pressed him back. </p><p>It was the quickest and best head job of his life. Embarrassingly well within the 6 minutes, but not by much.</p><p>Steve cleaned him up quickly, pulling his pants up as he stood and Bucky couldn’t help but hold out his hand, pressing it against Steve’s chest for stability - his legs were jelly. But he was pleased to feel Steve’s heartbeat jumping around like crazy under his palm, seemingly just as affected as Bucky.</p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“Amazing,” Steve supplied, “If my mouth wasn’t so messy I’d ask to kiss you. Been wanting to do that just as long.”</p><p>Bucky’s heart stopped at the thought that it was him who made Steve messy, and so he slid his hand up Steve’s broad chest to grip the collar of his sweater and yanked him down.</p><p>“I honestly don’t care.”</p><p>He smashed their mouths together, tasting himself but also tasting the cognac that they’d been sipping earlier and something underneath all of it that was decidedly Steve. And after only a second, Steve growled into his mouth and lifted him before walking a half step so they were up against the wall, pressing his body against Bucky’s and Bucky whined. He actually freaking whined. Letting his hand trail lower, he slithered it between their bodies to feel the full glory of Steve hard in his jeans, and it was big, <em> thick </em> and Bucky wanted it.</p><p>“God, I want to return the favour, can I?”</p><p>Steve’s breath hitched and he pulled back, grinding his hardness against Bucky’s hand, “you want to?”</p><p>“Jesus, do I want to? Yes, but probably not here where we are about to be caught. But I know where we can go.” Bucky countered.</p><p>Pulling Steve from the room, he tried acting stealthy and slipped down the hall, shoving Steve into his room without being seen, but as he turned around to close his door, he saw a smirking Darcy, leaning against her door across the hall with a shit-eating grin on her face. Before Bucky could say or do anything, she just winked and disappeared back down the hall to the others, declaring loudly they’d done a runner.</p><p>He loved her - for now.</p><p>Bucky’s lamp was on beside his bed, throwing the room into a soft muted glow, and Steve stood in the middle of the room, looking a little lost, and extremely hard. So Bucky stalked over and all but jumped on Steve, who grabbed hold at the last second with a blinding smile, and suddenly they were kissing again, deep and without reservation. Bucky knowing he could get lost in Steve’s mouth, hoping that he might get another opportunity to, though if this was only a one time thing, he was the luckiest man living in Brooklyn.</p><p>Not wanting to waste a moment, he slid off the huge body holding him and deftly undid Steve’s jeans and pulled them over his bulging thighs, tugging as they got caught on all of that glorious muscle at the same time as Steve ripped off his jumper and suddenly Bucky had a naked hero in his bedroom and it was <em> not </em> a fantasy.</p><p>“You’re so thick,” Bucky breathed, “I think I might choke, but what a way to go.”</p><p>Steve looked embarrassed, but also pleased at Bucky’s words and followed him to the bed where Bucky sat on the side, at the perfect height for Steve to stand before him.</p><p>“Can you... “ Steve started then rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Bucky reached out and grasped Steve in his hand, stroking with a layer of disbelief that he was holding Steve in his palm, would require two palms to make it look proportional. Then he realised Steve was trying to ask something, god, hopefully it wasn’t for Bucky to stop. He might just die if he didn’t get to taste. Melodramatic, but truth. </p><p>“Can I what?”</p><p>“Uh, can you get naked too?”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes finally left the gorgeous dick before him and he looked up at Steve standing over him, and grinned at the slightly dazed expression on Steve’s face as he squeezed and played.</p><p>“Sure,” he said warmly, loving the way Steve’s eyes softened at his asquience. </p><p>Bucky quickly undressed, throwing his clothes to the corner, but before he could reposition himself on the side of the bed, Steve had wrapped his body around Bucky, kissing him deeply as naked skin pressed up against the other, and Bucky was fairly certain it wouldn’t take much to get hard again.</p><p>They were both panting by the time Steve released him, and Bucky realised he had the beginnings of a pinning kink, of being held so tight he couldn’t get free, but only if it came from one man.</p><p>“You ready? Still want me to suck you?” Bucky asked, looking up through his eyelashes, knowing how he was presenting himself and Steve’s hand roughly grasped his elbow, and pushed him onto the bed. And <em> oh yes </em> that’s exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>“Please.” The word strained between Steve’s lips and who was Bucky to deny this man?</p><p>Gripping Steve’s hips, he yanked him forward until he was literally eye to eye with his dick, and he leant forward, swirling his tongue around the tip, looking up to find Steve staring intently at him, not with his eyes closed, or head tilted back. </p><p>Steve wanted to watch.</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>Bucky attempted to hold Steve’s gaze, but found his eyelids fluttering closed when he tried to take all of Steve in his mouth and couldn’t, not right to the end, but then Steve’s hand cupped his cheek and Bucky just about burst from want. His dick once more, very interested in the proceedings.</p><p>Steve tasted divine, the tang of salt and heat coated his tongue and Bucky spent more time floating in his mind at the sheer girth and taste of the man, knowing he’d have to be prepared for quite a while to take him into his body, but also wanting the opportunity. Praying for it.</p><p>But Bucky was there to suck Steve into orgasm, he’d work on the later… later.</p><p>Soon Steve’s hips started to jerk forward, his hand still touching Bucky’s jaw and the words that fell from his mouth deep and gorgeous, pleasing Bucky to his toes.</p><p>“So god damn good, I knew you would be. Look at you taking as much as you can, perfect, you’re perfect.”</p><p>Bucky shivered at the praise, and kept going, adding his hand into the mix. He slurped and suckled as saliva pooled and fell from his mouth off of Steve’s huge dick and it was glorious, having him like that, having Steve so close.</p><p>Then Steve’s hips really started to move in a rhythm, and he popped off, licking the underside of the red and weeping appendage.</p><p>“You can if you want.”</p><p>Steve stared down at him as Bucky took him back into his mouth deeply, his tongue making sweeping licks across the skin, before opening up as much as he could, tilting his chin and gripped Steve’s hips, pulling and pushing gently to mimic fucking.</p><p>“Holy shit, how are you… are you sure, sweetheart?”</p><p>Bucky melted at the endearment and nodded, gazing up at Steve knowing that all the new adoration he felt for him was shining through, and although it had only been a weekend, Bucky knew he had the beginnings of real feelings for Steve, it wasn’t about sleeping with a celebrity. It was about making <em> Steve Rogers </em> feel good - not Captain America.</p><p>“Okay, you pull back, pinch my thigh, tap me, anything if it’s too intense, alright?”</p><p>Bucky nodded and hummed, which only made Steve shiver and he prepared himself as much he could, loosening his throat, ready for the thickness to impale him properly.</p><p>He couldn’t wait.</p><p>Steve started slow, steady and with a care that made Bucky’s chest quiver, but then, as Steve started to lose himself in the feeling his thrusts became more erratic, deeper and Bucky’s toes curled into the carpet and his fingers gripped Steve’s hips hard. Bucky was desperate for it, wanted his throat raw and raspy for a few days. Wanting to secretly know why it was that way.</p><p>“Oh so wet, so hot, your mouth is…” Steve trailed off, “phenomenal.”</p><p>Bucky felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes and willed them away, wanting to not miss a second of staring up at Steve as he took his pleasure in Bucky’s mouth, losing himself to the feelings, fighting off his impending orgasm.</p><p>The thrusts never went too deep, but because of his thickness, Bucky was starting to get hazy at the edges of his vision, breathing sharply through his nose, but soon the tears couldn’t be stopped, streaming down his face as Steve continued to fuck into his mouth, saying impossibly sweet things to him and Bucky lost all concept of time.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” Steve said what could have been an hour later and went to pull off, but Bucky grasped him tight, fingers digging in and made an unhappy grunt, “Oh fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me sweetheart.”</p><p>Steve really let loose then, pumping into Bucky’s mouth until he jerked and stayed buried as he came. And Bucky was in heaven, until he started to splutter, Steve coming so much that he almost choked. Whitish liquid started to stream out the corners of Bucky’s mouth, falling onto his bare chest and lap, and christ he wanted to be marked up like that, have Steve’s seed all over his body, be <em> owned </em>.</p><p>He was going to have to revisit those possessive thoughts at a later date, because Steve was in front of him, kneeling, stroking the side of his face. Wiping his chest and lap with tissues from beside the bed. Had he spaced out?</p><p>“There you are, gorgeous, you back with me?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, and the grin Steve gave him was made of sunshine.</p><p>“No one has ever, you’re the first to allow me to, god.” Steve rubbed a hand over his slightly flushed face and gave a soft smile, “You were amazing Buck.”</p><p>Feeling the wave of praise hit him again, he floated backwards until he was laying down on his bed, legs still hanging over the edge when suddenly huge arms lifted him until he was placed into bed properly, but Steve didn’t climb in with him and Bucky looked up tired, a frown on his face. Why wasn’t Steve joining him?</p><p>“Can I stay? With you I mean. Here - in your bed?”</p><p>An exhausted grin broke out on Bucky’s face, “you’d better after that, I might need resuscitation in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and the bed dipped as he climbed in, immediately wrapping Bucky up against his chest and Bucky relaxed, breathed into being held tightly, like he mattered, that he was cherished. It was something he could definitely get used to.</p><p>“When do you have to leave?” Steve asked against his neck, kissing it softly.</p><p>“Tomorrow afternoon, I’ll drive back later.”</p><p>“Do you have plans? I mean when you leave are you heading back to Brooklyn?”</p><p>Bucky yawned and snuggled into Steve, feeling the hum of satisfaction through his back, “only plan is to clean up and prepare the house for Becca on Tuesday, Darcy has to leave early.”</p><p>Steve was quiet for a beat, and nuzzled into his neck, the beard tickling, but he was too tired to fight him off, wasn’t even certain he wanted to. “So what you’re saying is you’ll be all alone here tomorrow after lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky drew out, wondering where this was going.</p><p>“Do you think I could stay, maybe prepare you <em> really </em> well and fuck you into this mattress so you can be as loud as you want?”</p><p>Heat and a want he’d never felt so desperate for, hit him low in the gut, <em> fuck </em> he wanted that, “uh yeah. Yeah - I’d really like… I’d totally be on board for that.”</p><p>“Perfect, then tomorrow night once we drive back together, can I take you out for dinner?”</p><p>Bucky felt like he had whiplash, one second he was imagining Steve pushing that huge thick cock into him and the next he was talking dinner. </p><p>“Dinner, like a date?”</p><p>“<em> Exactly </em> like a date.”</p><p>“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Bucky said with a huge grin, trying to tamper down the excitement coursing through him, but couldn’t help the secondary yawn, “Now let me sleep so I can be all rested for you.”</p><p>“Bossy,” Steve laughed and kissed Bucky’s neck once again, wrapping him up tighter until all Bucky could feel and smell was Steve, surrounded with his comforting and steady aura. And Bucky fell asleep to the knowledge that he was fairly certain he was now dating a superhero.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next morning, breakfast was a cacophony of noise and innuendos directed at them, but Bucky just left Steve to it and escaped to the kitchen, but realised his mistake only seconds later.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Darcy started and threw the dishcloth down, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, “I was fairly certain there was an <em> actual </em> murder in the house last night, from the noises coming out of your bedroom, and again this morning - early. You don’t <em> do </em> early?”</p><p>Bucky tried to keep the happy grin off his face, but it broke through anyway and he saw Darcy’s smile soften until it was fond and happy for him.</p><p>“Darce, if early’s name is Steve Rogers then I will do it for the rest of my life - and happily.”</p><p>“Your jokes are terrible,” she deadpanned and then grabbed him in a tight hug, “now I need you to go give these cappuccinos out.”</p><p>Bucky looked down at the tray he’d picked up and baulked, “Darcy they all have dicks dusted on them.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And, nothing,” Bucky laughed and strode to the breakfast room, ready and willing to take all of the crap the Avengers were going to throw at him, because he knew Steve would be there, and he knew Steve would have his back, and maybe, hopefully, these people would also become <em> his </em>people one day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>